She's all that: Skip beat style
by Mango-lover98
Summary: Based on she's all that movie. What happens when the school superstar is dared by his friends to turn the school's most nerdy and reclusive girl Mogami Kyoko into prom queen. Not wanting to face the grave consequences of losing, Kuon Hizuri sets off to make the seemingly impossible possible. But what happens when there seems to be more to the girl than meets the eye? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_Ring Ring Ring._ The incessancant ringing of his alarm, brought Kuon back from the arms of sleep and plunged him into the realisation that spring break was over and school was destined to start within a few hours.

Too lazy to move out of his bed, he reflected on what he had done in his spring vacation, other than receiving his college acceptance forms from the colleges of his choice and hiding them from his fastidious father, he had spent the remainder of his time at the houses of his best friends Yashiro and Kijima.

Wrecking mayhem across the city of California, as many of the graduating seniors in years before them had done. They had pulled every trick out of the hat to make just their year extra special, whilst making sure that the possibility of them getting caught for their '_heinous_' crimes was zero.

His mind wandered back to his college applications, getting increasingly aware of the fact that he would have to choose from one of his acceptance applications pretty soon, as school was only a few months away from ending.

Though for Kuon deciding which college to go to was the hard part, he had gotten close to 20 college acceptance forms, all from prestigious colleges that anybody would be lucky to get into. Him being the soccer star, class president, and honour student of his high school, he knew he was bound to get into at least a dozen colleges of his choice.

But the more choices he had for colleges the harder it got for him to pick one. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was scared of disappointing his father's expectation for him to follow in his footsteps and attend the college his father had been admitted to years before.

His father Kuu Hizuri was not an ordinary man, he was a man of countless achievements, he had already developed a multi-million dollar company by the time he was a second year in College and by the time Kuon was born, his father had transformed the company into a global icon.

Therefore his father had attributed much of his personal triumph to the college he went to and had since then looked forward to the day that he would part ways with his son to send him to the same college that he had achieved success at.

However, Kuon was reluctant to not consider all his other college choices and go for his father's favourite, in doing this he knew his father Kuu would take great offence.

Kuon never wanted to hurt his father, as well as being a genius his father had the inexplicable habit of regarding Kuon much too highly. Thinking of his son as a stroke of genius, Kuu piled expectation onto Kuon to the point that he had pressured his son to the breaking point in middle school. Unaware of the effect his hopes were having on Kuon, and only doing it out of parental love; he wasn't a bad parent by any means, just a rather silly one.

Deciding to get up and start the long day, Kuon got up to have a long hot shower, to commemorate the starting of the school year. By the time he had made it down to the breakfast table, Jelly, Kuon's sweet but slightly boy and makeup crazy sister was at the doorstep tying her shoe laces.

* * *

"Hey, Kuon. Ready to go yet, sleepyhead?" Jelly teased, whilst chewing on the piece of toast clenched between her teeth.

Kuon glared at her, "You know how I'm dreading confronting Ruriko," Kuon shivered at the thought of his tedious girlfriend.

Now, it wasn't that Kuon didn't feel affection for the girl; it was just that Ruriko had the inexplicable habit of being a gaudy melodramatic bitch at times. Ruriko was both self-centred and snobby in both senses of the word. She knew she was the hottest and most popular girl in the school, with C cup breasts, a killer smile and a long pair of legs, she was also daddy's little rich girl; what didn't she have? This knowledge in turn only added to her already over inflated ego, and at times she was much too hard to handle.

Last year, Kuon and she had become a couple before spring break had begun. She thought this was very fitting as the most popular boy and girl in school SHOULD be a couple. Kuon on the other hand had just entered the relationship for the superficial thrill of the moment. Now looking back at the moment he regretted it very badly.

Over the holidays, Kuon hadn't seen Ruriko because she was supposedly partying it up at some kind of resort in the south side.

Yashiro had told him that the resort was flooded with celebs at this time of year. And, that Ruriko and her friends were planning to go and hook up with some idols. Kuon knew that if Ruriko was bored of him already, then she'd definitely try to break up with him. But, breakups and Ruriko were two things that did not mix well. All of Ruriko's past breakups had resulted in very embarrassing and public incidences for all her past courters. Kuon was hoping that if he simply avoided her for long enough then, she'd get the message and leave him alone, but he knew better. So he was going to rip off the band aid in one quick movement rather than prolong the social pain he was going to be put under.

'Well, you are the one who entered into the relationship; you _know_ how Ruriko can be. ' Jelly responded, completely unsympathetic.

'I know, I know. I have to deal with the consequences of my actions,' Kuon responded childishly.

'Good, now that's settled, _let's go!_' Jelly replied grinning cheekily, grabbing hold of Kuon's hand and leading the less than pleased boy out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the clock in a daze, not processing what the teacher at the front of the classroom is saying.

What sick bastard decided to make fourth period, 5 minutes longer than the rest? To be fair, I'm not the only one in the classroom that looks like they're dozing off with their eyes open. Nearly every person in the room looks like they're on standby; even the teachers are mindlessly reading a meaningless chapter from the textbook to fill the awkward silence.

You have to wonder why they don't start holidays earlier for the seniors, by now everyone is just preparing for college. Actual learning has gone out the window now that exams are finished and grades are set in stone.

"Psst, Kuon," a familiar voice behind me mutters and breaks me out of my musings. I spin around, grin already in place. "Tsk tsk, members of the student council shouldn't be daydreaming in class." Yashiro's condescending tone cuts through the drone of the teacher's voice.

"Members of the student council should also not be sneaking into other peoples classes" I retort my eyes crinkling in amusement as a smile surfaces on my face.

Yashiro smirks in reply, adjusting his lopsided glasses. "So have you met Mrs Crazi-zuri yet?"

"No, I have not. Thank you. "I reply trying not to smile, at our soccer team's nickname for Ruriko.

"Well, you know. I didn't want to tell you but-,"Yashiro starts, but is cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of period 4.

All at once the living statues in the classroom come back to life and loud mundane chatter and laughter wrecks the peace of the classroom as all the students try to squish through the exit all at once.

* * *

We wait until the traffic has died down, and then slowly make our way through the nearly empty classroom to the exit.

"Hey, didn't you see you guys at lunch." Kijima nags, as we spot him waiting outside the classroom door.

"I was helping out the drama club, with their props for the musical." Yashiro swiftly replies.

"And I was uhh… called to the office about student council stuff." I coolly lie, I can't bring myself to tell them I was avoiding Ruriko by lurking around in the library (the only place Ruriko would never look) all break, after specifically telling them I'd confront her first thing today.

"Sure you were," Kijima winks at me, "Are you sure you weren't hiding from a special little lady? Oh I dunno, maybe someone whose name starts with Ruri- and ends with -iiiiko" His voice slurs her name sarcastically.

"What gave it away?" I say rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"I say, it was the look of fear in your eyes!" Yashiro chimes in rather unhelpfully.

"That and the fact that I saw you creeping around the library during lunch, you really shouldn't take advantage of Ruriko's inability to read, like that!" Kijima pretends to scold me in a mocking voice.

"On the subject of Ruriko, have you guys heard that she's officially hooked up with Fuwa Sho from that famous band? I tried to tell you before Kuon." Yashiro utters.

"Ooooh! Burn, that means your breakup is now official, she'll be coming to get you man! You can run, but you can't hide from the Crazi-zuri!" Kijima cracks up laughing at his own joke. "So Kuon, how does it feel to be committing social suicide?" Kijima continues, clearly highly entertained by the frustration evident on my face.

"Just shut u- "

"Kuon darling is that you?" A high pitched nasally voice cuts me of. A shiver of dread runs down my spine. I turn around slowly. Hoping to prolong time before I have to see her.

There she is in colourful clothes, new tan and blond highlights spotlessly in place, fully rejuvenated, I try to steel myself, closing my eyes for a moment hoping that if I close my eyes long enough that she'll go away, then opening one and peering out. There's no helping it. It's Ruriko, and she's not happy.

"Hi Ruriko, fancy meeting you here…huh …" I trail off unconvincingly giving a chuckle, at the suspicious expression plastered all over her face.

"Have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you all day! I looked everywhere Kuon, and I mean EVERYWHERE." She looks at me expectantly, as though I might drop on my knees and burst out crying at the very thought of inconveniencing her.

I think back to all those endless hours of accompanying her to shopping trips or the time she made me drive halfway across the state to get her the right tint of nail polish, and I cannot help but feel bitter feeling rise up over me. Bloody hell! Why is that every relationship I enter into seems to take a similar route, how do other people do it?

They all make it seem so easy! No matter how committed I try to be in relationship they all end up dumping me, every single one. Saying, I'm not committed and I don't really love them. I mean even someone as self-centred as Ruriko thinks she can do better.

Without meaning to, I snap back at her, "Well, I'm not the one who hasn't replied to any of the texts on my mobile for the past 2 weeks, you know Ruriko, I'm sick of you. Don't think I don't know about you and your fling over the spring break, I have never in my life met someone as selfish, manipulative and self-centred as you. We are over." I finish with a huff.

Crap, I did it. I managed to piss her off even more. Ruriko looks as though I've just declared that I've had a sudden change of heart and have said I'm going to do commercials advertising Johnson's baby powder and carpets for a living now.

"Did you just snap at me?" Ruriko's voice wavers a little, face deadpan with shock.

I can feel the explosion waiting to occur behind her strained expression.

"Uh… sorry?" I mutter. Fully wishing that I could go back in time and hit myself over the head.

And then the dam of tears bursts, and Ruriko is shrieking, wailing and sobbing all at once.

Dammit, I knew I should have run straight to the library after school...

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really gave me encouragement! Hopefully you like the new chapter. :)


End file.
